You Light Up My Union
Plot Mr. Feeny appoints Jack become the manager of the student union, but is miffed that he's chosen Eric to be his assistant manager. Feeny tells him he's preparing them for the world, and Jack believes that Feeny wants him to rub off a little bit on Eric. He reluctantly asks Eric to perform the simple task of depositing $1,700 in the bank, but Eric messes it up. He meets a lonely organ grinder with a pet monkey, whom he says is also named Eric. He says that his monkey is lonely because his girlfriend is in Milwaukee and he can't afford to send for her. Eric decides to loan him the $1,700 so he can send for her. The little monkey is so happy, he does his happy dance. When Eric returns to work, though, Jack berates him for making such a stupid decision. He tells him that the real world is going to eat him up, and they'll never see that money again. Jack then tells Eric that he won't let Eric drag him down anymore. Eric takes Jack's words to heart, and he begins to try to be efficient. He becomes so strict that he won't discount Cory's hot chocolate like he normally does, he forces Mr. Feeny to buy a book he was looking at, and he makes other patrons share stirrers and Sweet & Low packages. Mr. Feeny is dismayed, but Jack thinks that it is great. He goes to the bank to deposit some money, but is distracted by something. He sees a poor woman pleading with a loan officer to give her a month to make her payment. The bank manager sees him begin to waver, and refuses to cut the woman some slack and he scolds the loan officer. Jack sees himself and Eric in the situation, and realizes that he doesn't wish to be cold and cruel, and gives the money to the woman. Back at the student union, Eric is furious at Jack for making the same mistake that he had. Jack says he doesn't care, because some things are more important. Eric doesn't buy into it, and Jack suddenly realizes that Mr. Feeny's idea was for Eric to rub off of him, instead of him rubbing off on Eric. Feeny tells Jack that he wanted both of them to rub off on one another, as he believes that in order to succeed and change the world, Eric would need Jack's fine mind while Jack would need Eric's good heart. Eric, however, refuses to go back to his old self. Suddenly, Little Eric runs in and jumps on Eric's shoulder, followed by the organ grinder from earlier. He thanks Eric for the money, paying him back, and introduces him to Isabella, Little Eric's girlfriend. He says Eric is a good boy and he shouldn't change, and Mr. Feeny repeats it to Eric, who promises that he won't. Meanwhile, Cory and Shawn's constant presence at Rachel's apartment starts to annoy her. They crash her ladies' movie night, eat all of her food, go through her underwear drawer, read her diary, and come and go as they please, because Topanga gave them a key. Rachel calls them on it in front of Topanga and Angela, but the girlfriends are too lenient on them, and Rachel is displeased. They say that they want to be like one big happy family, and Rachel agrees cautiously. As they hang out later, Rachel comes out in a purple lingerie outfit that Cory and Shawn had earlier seen in her drawer. Cory and Shawn openly ogle Rachel and even push Topanga and Angela off the sofa in order to make room for Rachel in between them. Topanga and Angela realize that Cory and Shawn are being pigs and kick them out, Topanga even taking back Cory's key. She and Angela then apologize to Rachel. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7